The engine compartments of most vehicles are provided with hoods which serve to generally enclose the engine compartment. The hoods are mounted to the vehicle frame and pivotal about a hinge assembly between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the hood generally encloses the engine and other vehicle components during vehicle operation. In the open position, the hood exposes the engine and other vehicle components to allow easy access for maintenance and/or repair operations.
In some previously developed designs, the hood is maintained in the open position by bracing the hood in the open position with a rod. Typically, the rod is pivotally connected to the frame or hood of the vehicle and is swung outward from a stowed position to extend between the hood and the frame of the vehicle to brace open the hood. Although this method is effective, it is not without its problems. For instance, the user must lift the hood with a single hand while manipulating the rod with the other hand to brace open the hood, an awkward and sometimes injury prone process. Further, the rod may be bumped and dislodged from its position, thereby permitting the weight of the hood to come crashing down, possibly injuring the user or equipment of the truck.